memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Velal
General Velal was a male Romulan officer of the 24th century Romulan Star Empire. He served in the Dominion War toward the Federation Alliance. ( ) Velal was a Sub-commander in the early 2370s. In 2375, he was tasked with temporarily taking Senator Kimara Cretak's duties while she attended a Federation-Romulan conference on Romulus. He attended her meetings on Deep Space 9. He learned that she had been imprisoned for treason against the Empire. Velal took her place as the Romulan attaché to the station. ( ) Soonafter, he was promoted to general and worked directly with Benjamin Sisko, William Ross and the then-General Martok. At one meeting with the three after the catastrophic Alliance loss at the Second Battle of Chin'toka, Velal was told that his people's starships were vulnerable to the Breen energy dampening weapon, as were the Federation's. He expressed dismay that the Klingons were the only member of the Alliance that could protect them from the Dominion, telling Martok his people were grossly outnumbered. He was also unsure that Damar and his Rebellion could assist them. ( ) Several weeks later, he met with Ross, Sisko and the now Chancellor Martok, to discuss the Dominion withdrawal from their territory. Velal thought it would be wiser to contain them within their new perimeter, rather than to mount a major offensive, which he believed would cost them "thousands of ships." However, after Martok and Ross stated they wanted to attack, Velal relented. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** Background information Velal was played by Stephen Yoakam. The character was first identified by name in "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges", but was not identified by name in any of his appearances outside of the end credits beginning with "When It Rains...". Velal is only the second Romulan general seen in Star Trek. The first was Movar, who appeared in and . He may have led the Romulan fleet at the Battle of Cardassia in , but whether or not he survived is unknown, as he may have been aboard the Romulan flagship, which was destroyed in the battle. Velal was not seen when the surrender documents were being signed. Apocrypha In the Star Trek Customizable Card Game, Velal's card states he commanded the flagship Rovaran during the Dominion War. In the backstory to Star Trek Online General Velal was made second-in-command of the Romulan navy by Tebok in 2398 during a power struggle between the latter and Praetor Taris, intended as a deliberate snub to the Praetor considering Velal was openly critical of her policies. After Tebok's death in 2399 he acceded to the position of fleet commander. In 2401 he approached Sela and the next year requested the Romulan Senate to remove Taris from office. The vote of no confidence was narrowly defeated, and in 2403, with the support of several planets, Velal and Sela mounted a coup d'etat. Taris fled Nova Roma and Sela was installed as Praetor with Velal as commander of the Romulan fleet. External link * bg:Велал de:Velal Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel